Winx Club Wanabeez
by pheofox22
Summary: Stella hosts a new fantasy series where twenty Winx fans from Earth get the chance to become the newest clique at Alfea! based on Total Drama Island and America's Next Top Model


_WINX CLUB WANNABEEZ_

Episode 1: A Fantasy Show Series Begins

Stella stood on the cliff overlooking Alfea castle from the Dark Forest. She was in her sexy orange top and pink miniskirt with a small red kerchief around her neck as she stood in front of a camera person holding her microphone. She gave a glitzy Hollywood smile to the camera as they went out live on television.

"This is Stella from the Winx Club coming to you live from the barrier between Magix and the Outer Realms," Stella stated giving a swoop of her hand to the majestic greenery surrounding her. "Here to broadcast the newest fantasy show of Magix: Winx Club Wannabeez!"

"I have searched on the planet that fairies are only the stuff of...well fairy tales, to give 20 Earthling teens to star in the next hottest clique at Alfea!" Stella announced. "They will start their journey to become the next fairy sensations this summer and right now!"

Stella held out her hand which she wore a golden ring with gold wings and a small pink gemstone encrusted in the middle, as well as what looked like an ordinary post card.

"Within their acceptance letters that were sent out this morning, the girls will receive an express portal to this location and the ring that supplies the magic that lives within their hearts to perform spells and even transform into fairies. It only gives temporary magic, and when a girl takes it off she no longer has the powers to stay in the competition." Stella announced, " Every week they will have an Examination Challenge and then face a panel at an Expulsion Ceremony where one of the girls must give back their power ring and I teleport them back home."

"Any moment now the first contestants will arrive," Stella said excitedly. She looks up and the camera pans up to see a ripple in the sky. A girl with shaggy sandy blond hair in khakis fell out of the sky and landed on the ground.

"Oww...STACY! You didn't have to push me!" the girl cursed the sky.

"Sorry Tori, my bad!" the voice of a little girl came out of a cloud.

"Welcome to Winx Club Wannabeez, Tori!" Stella welcomed, Tori just stood perfectly still with a deer in the headlights kinda look in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Are you shitting me?" Tori shouted covering her mouth.

"Nope, this is real darling," Stella laughed. Tori looked around and smiled.

"Cool," Was the only thing she could utter.

"Sis! You forgot your bags!" Stacy yelled, as four suitcases came crashing down on her sister's head.

"STACY! Geeze!" Tori shouted as she brushed herself off and grabbed her bags to stand to the side.

"Stella! Can I come too?" Stacy whined, Tori shot a deadly look at Stella which made her feel fearful.

"Not in a million years!" Tori shot.

"Maybe next season, Stacy," Stella said in a trembling voice.

"Aww," Stacy's voice trailed off as a tiny girl with short dark hair and grey eyes fell from the sky.

"Where am I?" She said after she fell on the soft grass. She looked over to Stella and the camera man and blushed so red. "Am I dreaming?"

"Monica, how are you?"Stella said as she bent down to give her a hug.

"I'm great! Thanks for accepting my application!" Monica muttered, she walked over to stand beside Tori.

"No problem, Wow...." Stella stuttered as she turned to see a curvy girl with dark complexion and a fabulous fuchsia pashmina around her neck. "You're looking good, Dominique!"

"I know, but thanks for the compliment anyway," Dominique said giving a sexy strut next to her. She stopped and ogled at Stella's foot ware. "Are those Goblin and Govana teal blue pumps!

"Notable fashion sense! I like you already!" Stella said giving her a hug. Dominique quickly pulled back and flipped her glossy black hair.

"Don't touch the hair," Dominique said giving some swagger to her walk as she went with the other girls.

"Why are you wearing a scarf? It's July!" Tori remarked.

"What do you know about fashion miss brown and blandy," Dominique snapped giving a cold look over her shoulder.

"That you wear scarves in the winter," Tori retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"It's fashionable, and you're not!" Dominique snapped.

"Alright girls, leave the fighting for the challenges," Stella said, she was distracted by the fight when two girls fell on her.

"OMG! Natalie we crushed her!" the girl wearing a football helmet shouted.

"Oh my god it's Stella! We dog piled Stella, Deborah!" the girl wearing a butterfly t shirt shrieked in delight.

"Yes, now get off me!" Stella heaved, the two girls got off her. Deborah grabbed Stella's waist as she began to get up and tackled her to the ground. Natalie grabbed a lock of Stella's hair and sniffed it before putting it in the pocket of her jeans. Stella struggled to get up and brushed herself off before she noticed the chunk of hair missing. "MAKEUP! HAIR EMERGENCY!!"

Suddenly, the entire makeup and hair department ran to save Stella from looking pretty funny with a small bald spot on the side of her head. They attached fake hair extensions to the bald spot and finished in record time. Natalie and Deborah went to stand next to the other girls as Stella faced the camera again. That moment another contestant with a needle nose, thick glasses and massive collection of zits came out from a portal. She stopped to take a puff from her inhaler before walking up to see Stella.

"Darn, I voted for Tecna to be the hostess," the girl sighed, "Smart girls always come last."

"Ew, Claire there's a new thing called zit cream! You should try it sometime," Stella said in shock. Dominique gave a careful eye as Claire came and stood next to her.

"Where did you get that hideous skirt?" Dominique asked.

"It's a kilt, and it's my family tartan back in Scotland," Claire remarked.

"Well you're not in Scotland anymore," Dominique replied, Claire just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Bloom..I mean Janice!" Stella said with open arms as a girl with flaming red hair wearing a turquoise and yellow t-shirt and bell bottom blue jeans with stars going up the side.

"Hey Stella! Isn't Bloom hosting the show?" Janice said looking around curiously. "I love Bloom! She's such a strong fairy and her hair is so fantastic. That's why I dyed my hair exactly like hers! I am so basing my life off of Bloom! I'll meet my sweetheart named Skye, and we'll have babies with the names Bloom and Sky Junior, and I'll live happily ever after!"

"Wow, what a great story, too bad it's not going to come true," Tori remarked dryly, everyone else rolled their eyes.

"When do I get to meet Bloom?" Janice said, "She'll be on the show, right?"

"Sorry Janice she's going to be busy with the wedding this summer," Stella lied as best as she could.

"Ooh, can you get me on the list," Janice shouted excitedly pulling up close to Stella's face. "I can plan the wedding! Her favourite colours are red, turquoise and purple! Huh Stella can you let me in? I can totally be a bridesmaid!"

"Uh only her close friends can be bridesmaids. You might know five of them," Stella remarked, holding out her hands. Janice began to pout, her eyes welled up with tears.

"I hate you Stella! Bloom would have been a better host than you!" Janice bawled.

"Yeah, yeah, the next contestant is here!" Stella said as she pushed Janice aside. A girl with a great tan and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a fancy tight black tank top and slimming short shorts. Stella welcomed her with open arms. "Ciao Dior!"

"Ciao Stella, " Dior murmured sheepishly as she gave a wave to the fairy. Stella hugged her and turned to the others.

"This is Dior, she's from Italy!" Stella introduced, Dominique became bright eyed.

"Ciao raggazei! Sorry, my English is no good," Dior said, Dominique came to her side.

"Dior, Darling! Do you know Gucci or Dolce And Gabana?" Dominique remarked hugging her arm. " We can go shopping in Milan! Oh I always wanted to go there. I've been taking lessons on how to speak Italian! Check this out: Mercy Boucoup Monster!"

"Uh, ok, very good?" Dior stuttered flabbergasted by Dominique's strange behaviour. Dominique led her towards the others and stood there.

"Next contestant is Trinity!" Stella announced as a girl with bleach blond cropped hair came out of a sparkling light. She wore long white slacks and moccasins. She pinched her middle fingers with the thumbs before coming to shake Stella's hand.

"I feel your positive karmic energy!" Trinity mused as she walked towards the girls and stopped in front of Tori. "I find your aura very negative and I'm sensing a lot of tension. Let loose a little and relax."

"Ha, you hit the nail on the head with her," Dominique remarked.

"HEY GIRLS! Gabby is in the house!" A large figured girl shouted, giving the girls devil horns gesture with her hands.

"Nice to meet you Gabby," Stella said.

"I love the Winx Club! I've watched it since junior high!" Gabby exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Stella stated.

"Hey! You look a lot bigger on tv! Are you not eating or something?"Gabby stated slapping her hard on the back.

"You know what they say, animation makes you look like you gain 10 pounds. It's not like we're anorexic or anything," Stella remarked, and bit her lip. Gabby pushed her way through Stella and went towards the crowd.

"Yo girls I have three rules you have to follow," Gabby remarked, "1. Ain't nobody touches my stuff or you get a whooping, 2. Stay out of my way and 3. Let me win."

"Totally not," Dominique scoffed.

"Hey! I'm Michelle," a girl with long layered hair and green eyes said coming up with a laptop bag resting on her hip.

"Michelle? From the Michelle's Winx forum? I love your blog!" Natalie shrieked.

"The very same," Michelle replied with a chuckle.

"Nice to see you Michelle," Stella remarked, Michelle waved as she went with the other contestants.

"WHOHOO!" A lithe and willowy girl with brown pigtails and a bomber hat fell from the sky did a backflip in the air and landed safely on the ground. "That was fun! Was I actually flying there?"

"No Amelia, you were free falling. You'll be taught how to fly whenever we teach you how to fly," Stella muttered.

" Free falling sounds cool! Let's do that again!" Amelia shouted as she jumped off the side of the cliff.

"NO AMELIA!" Stella shouted, she threw her Solaria ring up in the air and made the sceptre appear just in time to teleport her back before she landed on her head. Stella wavered her finger at Amelia when she materialized. "Stay away from the cliff and get over there with the other contestants!"

"Okey dokey,"Amelia shouted as she skipped over to the other contestants. Next came a girl with really short deep purple hair, she wore a silver cross dangling from her neck and wore a black boots, top and skirt with fishnet stockings.

"Hello Raven Rose,"Stella murmured, her eyes were wide as Raven stared at her with a look that could kill.

"Greetings Stella of Solaria," Raven droned as she took her black bags and went towards the contestants.

"This competition is for girls who want to become fairies not witches!"Dominique remarked.

"Although I did dabble in witchcraft. I talked to the great spirits of the universe and found out I was a reincarnate of an ancient fairy from a great war in the magical dimension," Raven Rose remarked.

"Which is why we accepted her in this competition," Stella added.

"I don't trust her," Dominique remarked to Dior as Raven Rose took her bags and stood next to Trinity. Trinity smiled as Raven came closer to her.

"I love your hair colour," Trinity stated, "It's the colour of magic."

"You can interpret colours? Nice." Raven Rose said and gave a gentle smile to Trinity. Trinity smiled back.

. "Next let me introduce you to Emery!" Stella shouted as she extended a hand to a girl with blond highlights and wore sun glasses with a very nice yellow sun dress. "Darling! That dress looks fabulous!"

"Thanks, I made it myself," Emery said as she modelled her dress. She fished a card out of her purse and put it in Stella's pocket. "Hey, if you have an awards show to go to our a royal ball give me a call. It'll be great PR."

"Thanks Emery!" Stella said looking at the card admiringly. Emery stood next to Dominique. Dominique grabbed Emery and gave her a painful hug.

"We are totally going to be BFFs! Free clothes!" Dominique squealed.

"Uh sure, but hands off the dress!" Emery gasped for air. "Whoa, who or what is that?"

Someone with long bangs in a black hoodie came out of a portal riding on a skateboard.

She gave a cool flip trick and grabbed the skateboard after kicking it into the air.

"Kim, what's up?" Stella said, "Sweet moves!"

"Stella, what's up?" Kim muttered.

"Nothing much, just hosting this fantasy show with a bunch of wannabees that are really..." Stella stopped as she looked back at the camera. "Special. Yeah...they're special."

"Just tell us we're all losers," Tori remarked.

"I'd rather not be told that. I think special is better," Dominique retorted.

"Alright we're special," Tori coughed. "-Ed."

"I'll just go over here. I guess," Kim said, Kim went over to Tori and shoved her into Dominique.

"FRIG!" Tori shouted.

"You guys are made for each other," Kim snickered.

"To be a Winx Club wannabee or not to be a wannabee! Is it easier to fight witches and other dark ones through life, or suffer the hardships of not knowing your birth parents from Sparks," a girl with dusty brown hair in a British accent as she held out a skull in her hand. Stella gave a loud cheer as the others applauded.

"Bravo I loved it, Anna!" Stella shouted.

"Thanks yall!" Anna shouted in a Southern drawl.

"Is that a real skull?" Raven Rose asked.

"No way! It's paper-mache!" Anna stated throwing the skull to the ground.

"I can get you a real one," Raven Rose remarked.

"I am an actor, a player of the theatre! What would I do with an actual skull?" Anna replied.

"Okay, weird." Stella commented.

"STELLA!" a girl wearing a pink handkerchief on her head yelled as she came out of the portal snapping pictures hysterically. Stella began posing as she snapped her pictures. "Work it! Work it! You're beautiful darling! Brilliant!"

"Thanks Hayley!" Stella said with a flip of her hair.

"I am totally psyched to be here," Hayley said, "The photography club will be so jealous after I send these babies back home!"

"Uh, let's not send them to those dark room rejects," Stella remarked, "Although I love having photos taken of me, I have to take your camera away. Fantasy Show rules."

"Aww," Hayley moaned as she gave her digital camera to Stella. "Goodbye old friend!"

The final two contestants came out of the same portal. They both had sun bleached hair, one had many bangles on her necklace and a bit of a curl in her hair. The other was a little tanned with a surf board under her arm.

"These are the twins Jacqueline and Sara," Stella introduced. Jacqueline had shoulder length blond hair as Sara had it short and wore frayed jean shorts.

"Hey girls," Jacqueline said. The others waved.

"WHAT'S UP WANNABEEZ!" Sarah shouted with a crazed yell and the others whooped and hollered in reply.

"Now that we're all here, let me tell you about your fabulous prizes!" Stella announced, "The top five Winx Wannabeez will be accepted with a scholarship to Alfea, a fan fiction series and you get to keep your fairy powers permanently!"

All the girls clapped and cheered.

"Now, does everyone have their rings we mailed you with the acceptance?" Stella asked, "Remember, you have to have them on to cross the barrier to Magix without it."

"I can't find mine," Gabby remarked.

"I didn't notice a ring in the envelope," Michelle said.

"Sorry girls, you can't come in without a ring," Stella said as she turned the Solaria ring into a sceptre.

"This is so unfair! I have a website! I am an established icon in the Winx fandom!" Michelle shouted, she flailed her arms. "I will sue!"

"WHAT THE HELL? I'm here to win! I'm not leaving until all these wannabees go down!" Gabby shouted.

"Transportus back homus," Stella said waving the sceptre, Gabby and Michelle was enveloped in two beams of light.

"This is embarrassing. Going home before we went to Alfea? I thought I'd go farther than this " Michelle said as her disembodied head vanished along with her body.

"You all can rot in hell," Gabby shouted waving a fist before she vanished.

" Psht, wannabees," Stella scoffed before turning to the remaining contestants. "I'm sorry to see them leave, but your power rings are important to the game. You should keep them on at all times."

"Now let's begin your journey by walking through the inter dimensional barrier and through the forest to Alfea," Stella announced.

"Why do we have to walk?" Emery shouted, "My shoes!"

"All new coming fairies to Alfea must walk through the forest. It's like a rite of passage or something," Stella said.

"Why couldn't you teleport us all to Alfea and saved us from walking?" Tori remarked.

"Because I didn't want to," Stella smirked, "Now forward march!"

After a brutally long walk with lots of moaning and suffering shoe damage the contestants found themselves in front of Alfea's gates. To everyone's surprise Grizelda answered the door.

"You've got to be shitting me," Grizelda said. "I thought I got rid of you! For good this time!"

"Meet the co-host and judge of the show Miss Grizelda!" Stella said with a fake jolt of enthusiasm. The girls all stood and stared silently with expressions of terror on their faces.

"I better get double my salary for putting up with you all summer!" Grizelda growled as a few guys with cue cards surrounded her their heads barely blocked the shot, but were still in the background. "Oh uh, let get a brief of the rules. First, no contact with the outside world. Your training depends on it. That means no cell phones, Facebook, I pods or I touches."

"My phone is my life!" Monica moaned when the crew came around with garbage cans. She sniffled as she let go of the phone and let it drop with the disgusting contents within it.

"Drop 'em!" Grizelda said to Claire as she rifled through her bags and pockets.

"My I Touch! That's some seriously expensive hardware you're throwing out!" Claire gasped as she gave her gadget to Grizelda. Grizelda smirked as she threw the I Touch to the ground and smashed it with her boot.

"I don't have any electronics on me," Tori shrugged, one of the crew patted her down and took one look through her pockets before walking away. Tori chuckled as she looked down at her pile of suitcases.

"I think we need to strip search this one," Stella remarked pointing to Hayley as she was putting in cell phones, digital cameras, mp3 players, Ipods and blue tooth ear devices in the trash. They even found an Xbox 360 console strapped under her shirt. The crew dug out camera phones from her shoes, socks, sleeves and one was inside her bra. She held her hands up high when they were finished.

"Next rule is that you cannot go off the grounds of Alfea by yourselves. You will get to go different places for examination challenges, but not on your own since it's very dangerous if you don't really know how to protect yourselves against the creatures out in the Dark Forest," Grizelda said, "Since we want you fairies to be lighter than air, we will have regular physical fitness training and a strict diet regime that you must follow."

"Finally, we want you girls to have fun and be yourselves," Stella said, "So that's the rules, you have to follow them or maybe not since it's pretty fun bending them sometimes."

"Hey, they're not Winx worthy yet!" Grizelda said, she gazed ominously with fire in her eyes. "If any of you screw up or don't follow the rules I will have the pleasure of kicking you out like I should have done with Stella a long time ago!"

"Uh Grizelda, you're really scaring me," Stella quivered she turned back to the girls. "That said...follow the rules ok?"

"Got it!" everyone said in unison as Grizelda gave the biggest pissed off face that they ever saw.

"Let's get to the dorms and find out your sleeping arrangements!" Stella announced after they got a tour of the campus. When they came to the freshman dorm rooms Stella got out a clipboard and read out the names.

"Alright there are ten rooms here, and only eighteen contestants remain we've converted two rooms to be singles," Stella informed. "Let's get to the fun now shall we?"

"Dorm room 1 is Natalie and Deborah; Dorm room 2 is Sara and Emery; Dorm room 3 is Hayley and Amelia; Dorm room 4 is Ana and Kim," Stella said pointing to the row of room on the left. There were snickers and giggles from the girls immediately following the arrangements. Deborah and Natalie shrieked in delight as they gave each other a great big hug. Stella gave a big grin as she turned the page and read the rest of the names for the right hand side of the hall. "Dorm room 5 is Janice and Claire, Dorm room 6 is Emery and Jacqueline; Dorm room 7 is Dominique and Tori; Finally, Dorm room 8 is Trinity and Raven Rose. That means Monica and Dior gets the singles!"

"What! I'm sharing a room with her?" Dominique yelled pointing at Tori.

"You expected someone else to put up with you?" Tori remarked.

"I'd rather have had Emery or Dior as my roommate or probably a single!" Dominique shouted and pointed at Tori. "Not get stuck with her!"

"Then you're in luck since there is a master single room for the fairy who wins the exemption in the examination challenge! She will live here for the week after she has won," Stella announced as she opened the door to a dorm that looked almost exactly like Stella's room in the show. It had a big window, lots of mirrors and a canopy bed. "I decorated it myself!"

"There is also a diary room for you to confess your innermost feelings and experiences in the game," Stella said, she showed them to a small room with a vanity and a hidden camera behind the mirror. "Alright, that's about it! Get into your room and meet your roommates. Good night everybody."

"'Night Stella!" the contestants waved goodbye.

"Remember girls, classes start tomorrow at seven am sharp!" Grizelda informed, the girls nodded and all went into their dorm rooms except for Dominique and Tori who were still fighting in the common room.

In dorm room 5 Janice was unpacking her blue jeans and heart bandana as Claire took off her socks and lay down in her bed.

"It's too bad Bloom isn't the host," Janice said grudgingly. "She would have been really good!"

"I was disappointed to not see Tecna as the host," Claire remarked, "She's probably better as a host than Tecna, and we'll have a great adventure!"

"Yeah, I guess," Janice said lowering her eyes. She quickly perked up. "Bloom and Tecna probably will show up further on in the competition, right!"

"Of course, in the mean time we can try and help each other out," Claire said.

"Alright, for starters I can get rid of that nasty acne of yours," Janice remarked taking out a bunch of concealers and cream for her makeup case.

"At first Janice seemed to be a Bloom obsessed loud mouth, but she's actually really nice!" Claire said in the confessional vanity room touching her face. "Soon I'll get rid of these zits and become hot and sexy!"

"I'm so going to win this," Janice remarked after Claire was done in the vanity. "I'll win over the hearts of the contestants and judges just like my role model. Then I'll crush them all with my Dragon Fire! MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Emery and Dior broke out the fashion magazines in the common room when they heard a crash coming from down the hall. Dominique stormed into the room quickly followed by Tori.

"I want the left bed! It's much softer and safer for my skin than the right!" Dominique yelled.

"I have a feeling it's not just the bed that you're mad about," Tori remarked dryly. "If you got a problem with me tell it to me straight!"

"I don't like your attitude!" Dominique replied as they stood touching noses.

"Well I don't like yours either little miss diva!" Tori shot as she pushed her away.

"Don't touch me you smart mouth!" Dominique said shoving her back. "You think you're so smart! Then start using your brain and stay out of my way!"

"Dominique!" Tori shouted as she ran after Dominique who stomped off to the dorm. There was a slam of a door and the common room was silent when Tori came back defeated.

"She locked the door on me!" Tori remarked.

"Later," Emery said as she jumped off the couch and out of the common room. Dior looked confused as Tori began to look at her with sad eyes. She panicked as Tori came closer to her.

"Uh, I only have...uh how do you say it.."Dior uttered as she showed her index finger. "One bed in my room, sorry!"

"This show officially sucks!" Tori said in the confessional vanity room. "I've been called a fashion faux pas, slapped on the back of the head, said that I had negative vibes or whatever and locked out of my own dorm room all on the first day! And I have a psycho as a roommate! This better be worth it!"

Anna came out of the bathroom to see that Kim had already unpacked the contents of her duffel bag. She quickly pinched her nose trying not to inhale the rotten stench that came from her clothes.

"God Kim, did you wash your socks before coming here?"Anna remarked.

"I just came home from the skate park when I got accepted. So I packed a few things from the floor and left," Kim replied with a shrug. She turned over in her bed and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight!"

"Oh no! I'm not sleeping with that stench in here!" Ana said turning the light back on.

"Alright, Alright!" Kim groaned as she picked up her clothes and tossed it in the common room.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better!" Tori sighed as she held her nose and tried to get comfortable on the couch with the smelly clothes right in front of her.

"Okay, that was just wrong," Stella muttered as the cameras went back to her at the main entrance. "We'll just let the girls sleep....For now. So tune in next time to Winx Club Wannabeez!"


End file.
